Luffy's Reflection
by ba.na.na.peach
Summary: Luffy is evil? Luffy has kidnapped Suta for... wrong purposes and Luffy is recovering so he can save her. Sequel to An Unlocked Heart.
1. Where's Luffy?

Disclamer: I don't own One Piece. Oda Sensei does!

**Luffy?**

-The Next Night-

"Get to bed!" shrieked Nami to Luffy and Suta. It was almost 3:00 A.M. as Suta dragged herself to bed. The crew had hired a shipwright to add a little shack since Nami said it was already too crowded with Robin. And Suta certainly couldn't sleep in the Men's Quarters. She had a shack all to herself with a hammock which was practically her only possession. The door's hinges creaked as she sluggishly opened the door. The room was cast by shadows while moonlight streamed across the floor and walls. When she closed the door the room was overwhelmed by the dark. She slipped out of her clothes and slowly took her nightgown Nami had given her. The nightgown was white and silky, it had no sleeves and had a low collar. Under the collar it was deccorated with lace, and the white ribbon that weaved from the back was placed under her chest area which propped her breasts up a tad bit. The the skirt flowed down to her knees. Suta fluffed her pillow and then climbed into her hammock. She had a little trouble at first as it swung under her. Soon she was in but couldn't get to sleep. The air was too hot and she couldn't sleep without a blanket. After thinking about it for a while she tossed the flannel blanket to the flooring. Her eyes started drooping and before she knew it she was asleep. An ominous creak woke her with a startle.

"W-who's there?" she called out into the darkness. The silence began to drive her mad as her heart throbbed faster and faster. Her fright died away and her fear emptied into the darkness that surrounded her. She sighed with relief and layed back down. She looked up at the ceiling but soon she saw the shadows move from the corner of her eye.

_"Is it my imagination or is someone there?" she thought to herself._ The hammock swayed as a hand grasped the edge. Her eyes widened as she watched the unknown figure climb up into her hammock. The person's hands grasped the ropes at the sides of her head and she could feel their knees at her hips. For some reason the unidentified stranger was right on top of her. Their eyes glowed in the gloom of her room.

"L-Luffy?" she asked with her voice shaken.

"Hm?" he answered as his forehead was pressed against hers.

"What are y-you doing?" she asked as his lips was a hairs breath, so close his lips tingled her lips. He paused in that position for awhile.

"S-Suta?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she said as he sat up upon her legs. Luffy paused once again before he said quickly,

"SorrythoughtyouwereNami…Bye!!" With that he jumped off the hammock to the floorboards with a thump. He then rushed out the door and slammed it shut leaving the hammock rocking violently. Suta curled up in her hammock and sighed.

"So he likes Nami…" she whispered to herself. A tear trickle down to her neck.

She wiped it away quickly and went back to sleep.

-Meanwhile-

Luffy meandered to the rail. He pounded his elbows against the rail and lowered his head into is hands.

"Why did lie? I mean I actually _**lied **_to her! Why is this so hard?? I can rush into battle and beat people up, but I can't tell Suta how I feel???" He said to himself with a sigh. He stood there for awhile before he smelled some meat.

"Niku? Niku!" He said as he ran over to the aroma. He saw a box (4'x6') filled with meat. With a shout of "Niku!" Luffy dived in.

-Morning-

Suta awoke to screams outside and then all of the sudden Usopp bashed her door open.

"Have you seen Luffy??!" Usopp asked.

"No, why?"

"He's gone! We've looked around the whole ship but he's nowhere!!"

"What's so bad about it? He's probably at the island we're docked at."

"There is no island!! The next one is at least 30 miles off!!!" replied Usopp. Suta's eyes widened and she then jumped out of bed forgetting her depression. Everyone was up and about (yes, even Zoro) looking for Luffy.

"Man, I give up. He's nowhere, _**nowhere**_!!!" Zoro said as he slumped to the ground and closed his eyes.

"How can you say that, Zoro!!?" screamed Chopper.

"I guess we should wait untill we get to the next island. Maybe he's there," suggested Robin. Everyone one agreed and went off to their separate rooms. Everyone except Zoro (imagine that) was on edge waiting for the island to appear.

-About an hour later-

"MINA!!! THE ISLAND IS IN VIEW!!!!" screamed Nami to the crew. Eveyone lept to the starboard side and crowded up at the rail. The island was about 30 feet away from the Going Merry. Suta was about to ask Luffy to catapult her there, but then she realized he wasn't there.

"Zoro, throw me," said Suta plainly.

"What?!" he asked.

"If I can get to the island I can search for him while you dock the ship," she said with her eyes fixed upon the island.

"I can't throw you that far!!" he bellowed.

"Sanji-" she started before Sanji cut in.

"I won't kick you," he said as he lit a cigarette.

With a sigh she said, "Fine." Suta ran into the Men's Quarters and grabbed Usopp's fireworks.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" inquired Usopp.

"I'll use them as a signal when I get there," she replied.

"And how do you expect to get there?" asked Nami.

"With my Gumo Gumo no mi powers," she answered. Everyone was shocked but remained silent.

"_Luffy… I won't fail you…" _Suta thought to herself. She then closed her eyes an relaxed like Luffy had suggested.

-A memory of last night-

"_Just close your eyes and relax then shove your arms before you allowing them to stretch," Luffy instructed her. Suta closed her eyes paused and then flung her arms ahead of her. Nothing._

"_You weren't relaxed. Here try it again," he said as he walked around her. Suta closed her eyes and let out a deep breath of air._

_Luffy moved his lips close to her ear and whispered, "Relax, Suta." Lufy grabbed her arm and rubbed her muscle. _

_He let out a sigh and said, "You're still not relaxed." He took both of her hands and wiggled them. _

"_I should be able to do this," Luffy said with a laugh and made his arm wiggle and wave. Suta giggled with her eyes upon Luffy. She turned her head and closed her eyes; she then tried to concentrate. Suta shot her eyes open when Luffy's hand glided down her side, to her hip, and then to her belly. Luffy noticed her stomach was warm as he pressed his hand against it. (Suta was wearing a belly shirt.) _

"_Uh? Luffy??" she asked._

"_Yep."_

_"What are you doing?"_

"_I'm… uh... holding you so when your arms snap back you won't fall," He said shyly. That wasn't really why, but it was partly that. He actually just wanted to hold her._

"_Oh," she said as she blushed. After a few more attempts Nami scatted them to their beds._

Suta thought of when her and Luffy were together. Her shoulders lowered and a tear swelded in her eye. She pulled her arms ahead and when she opended them to her surprise they were reaching for a palm tree.

"WAHH!!" screeched everyone in suprise. Suta grabbed a tree with one hand (the other had the fireworks) and she was lunged forward. Suta screamed with joy as she flew through the air. She hit her head on the tree and spiraled into the brush. Grasping her head she quickly got up and raced to the shore. She ran along the beach. She started breathing heavily as her feet sank into the damp sand. She mistook many logs for Luffy. After running for about 20 minutes she saw a red and blue dot in the distance ahead. It was probably another tree log, but she didn't want to take any chances. With renewed strength she lunged over. She collapsed of exaustion close to the unknown figure. Suta's vision was blurred and was quickly fading as she squinted at the figure. Suta awoke and laid there for awile untill she remembered what she was doing. She jumped to her feet and she got a head rush that gave her loss of balance and sight, but after a while she gained her eyesight and noticed it was Luffy. She ran over but fell once again. She got on her hands and knees and crawled over to the limp, disfigured Luffy. She laid next to him puffing in air. She looked at Luffy and at first thought it was someone else. Luffy was covered in dirt and dried blood. His clothes were tattered and he was stitched up in many different places. His lips were slightly open and his chest was heaving roughly. Soon she remembered that she needed to send the signal. She slowly stood up and walked on her knees away from Luffy so the blast wouldn't hurt him. She took the matches from her pocket and lit the fuse. Suta wasn't able to run so the blast burnt her shirt and back but it was sent into the air with a whizz and then some booms and crackles. Suta slowly proceeded to Luffy. She didn't fall on the way but let herself fall to the ground when she got close enough. She crawled over and rested her head on his chest. Luffy winced which caused her to jump but he settled down so she closed her eyes and listened to the reassuring _**THUMP… THUMP…THUMP THUMP. **_Even though it was iratic she still could draw comfort knowing he was at least alive. Luffy slighly lifted his head and whispered,

"Am I dreaming or is it you Suta?"

"I'ts me," she said quickly wiping away tears.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter… I'm just glad you're here." He replied coughing a few times.

"They should be here soon." She said as she sat up. She gently placed Luffy's head on her lap and stroked his hair.

"Come closer, Suta." He said in a quiet voice. Suta leanded over and Luffy weaved his fingers through her hair and tenderly pulled her closer. Luffy then kissed her; after he was done Suta asked,

"What was that for?"

"Just in case I don't get the chance again," he said softly as he closed his eyes.

"Don't say that Luffy," Suta said as her eyes blurred with tears. Luffy just pulled a big smile. After a short pause Suta asked,

"B-but I thought you liked Nami."

"I was using that as an excuse. You know, I was so nervous."

"Luffy…" she said softly as tears came rolling down her face.

"Don't cry, Suta," he whispered to her as he unsteadily reached over to her cheek and brushed off her tears. Suta put her hands on his which were still upon her cheek. Suta closed her eyes and sat there with Luffy.

"I'm glad I got to see you one last time," he said with his eyes still closed. His hand slipped form her grasp to the moist sand.

"LLLLUUUUUFFFFYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" Suta screamed in vain. She looked behind her and saw that the crew were getting ready to dock. Tears overwhelmed her as she looked at him. Luffy's chest stopped moving and she couldn'y hear him whisp when he breathed. She placed her head against his chest and listened. …nothing. She waited a little longer. …nothing. Tears were dripping from her face to the sand and she tried to think ractionally. Suta needed to get his heart going again so she balled up her fists and pushed roughly against his chest where his heart was. After about a minute she laid her head back down and listened. …thump…….thump…… Even though it was muffled he was alive but not nessicarily breathing. Suta blushed as she pressed her lips against his after gently tilting his head up. She compressed her lungs transmitting air into his. She did this every 5 seconds for a minute. She put her ear close to his mouth and took notice if he was breathing. Suta took in a deep breath and sighed. He was breathing again, but for how long?


	2. Luffy's Evil?

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Oda Sensei does!

**Luffy's Evil??**

Suta heard footsteps grinding into the sand. She turned her head with tears dribbling down her cheeks.

"Move, Suta," Zoro ordered Suta. Suta stood up and backed off. Her legs were weak but she could still stand. Evereyone except Suta had encircled the dieing Luffy. Suta stood a few feet away not believing the recent events and tring to keep dreaded thoughts from her mind. Without too much hesitation Zoro and Chopper (in heavy point) carried Luffy with his arms around their necks. They climbed aboard the Going Merry in silence and deep in thought. They carried him to Nami's bedroom where he could rest. Chopper removed the poorly done stitches and did a quick wash with a rag. Chopper then restiched his gashes and gauzed the deeper ones. He started on some pain medication as everyone waited outside on the deck. Zoro was on the back sitting and lifting weights spacing everything out of his mind. Nami was hiding up with her mikan bushes and Robin was in the Crow's Nest reading a book, but she couldn't focus very well. Sanji was cooking, he knew that when Luffy woke much food would be devoured. He thought he should get a head start. Usopp was in his room sitting in the Men's Quarters hoping to find an idea for and invention. None had come to his mind; much was on it already. Everyone knew Suta was taking this the harshest. Even though she can only remember a few days with him. Suta was on the head of the Going Merry. She was sitting cross legged like Lufy had always done.

"Luffy has sat here…it's almost as if I can feel him beside me… but.. but," she whispered to the sea as tears spilled uncontrolably down her face.

"…_what if he never will be.. ever again??" _she tried not to think of it but it was on her mind. Nothing else. Tears dripped onto the Merry as she was waiting… waiting…

Chopper opened the door once he gave Luffy his dose of pain medication. Chopper quickly but quietly gathered everyone by the doorway. Suta wiped her tears away and luckily she hadn't been crying too hard so no one could really tell.

"Luffy's organs are giving out, completely halted in all functions. He might not live. " he said with tears glinting his eyes. Eveyone was horrified in their own way.

"One will go in at a time. Luffy needs his rest it MUST be quiet." Chopper said in a softer tone, "So who will go first?" The silence sat upon them.

"I guess I'll go first," Nami said is a hushed voice. Everyone went in after another waitng paitently on the outside, but on the inside it was tearing away at every fiber of paitence they ever had. After Usopp had finished he quickly strolled past Suta. Suta thought she saw his eyes glimmer.

"_Was he crying or about to?" _she thought to herself. Suta wanted to go last so she spend as much time as she needed without having anyone waiting on her.

"You're next Suta," Chopper stated.

"Okay," she replied. Suta slowly opened the door. She stepped in and closed the door. Luffy was in the far corner fast asleep. She hesitantly walked over to him. At first she gazed down at his pale face. Then she sat on the floorboards at his bedside. She glanced at his hand longing to hold it.

_"Why am I waiting? It's not like it's a crime or something. Besides Luffy even said he liked me more than a friend," she thought. _She placed her unsteady hand on his. She then tilted her head down.

_"Hope.. what is it?..a want or absurd wishing??" s_he whispered with a sigh.

"Would it be wrong… to wish?? Nothing has been like this. I mean, my life was utterly dark. Untill I found Luffy, slowly light like a dim candle spread through my soul… kinda like hopes.. wishes… It grew brighter and brighter untill someone snatched it away and blew it out… with everything I had.. my hopes and my wishes... even my love…" She said as she choked up with tears. Suta's heart jumped to her throat when Luffy loosely embraced her hand that was placed on his. She looked up and saw a smirk on his face… of pure joy. Her face lit up instantly.

"Please.. please don't cry.. I can't stand it when you cry. It breaks my heart," he whispered with his eyes drooped. Suta just wanted more than anything to throw herself upon him, embrace and shout his name in joy. Instead more tears rolled down her face.

"Are you trying to break my heart? I thought I just said I didn't want to see that," he said sarcastically with a wide smile.

"Luffy!" she said hushed while she wiped her tears . Luffy slid over closer the edge and patted the bed.

"Would you… kinda.. uh… what to climb in?" he asked as he flushed a light red.

"Uh… I… I'm not sure…" she replied with a blush. Luffy gave a slight frown.

"Aw… c'mon… I won't bite that hard!" he whispered with a chuckle. Suta smiled and stood up. She placed her body beside Luffy, as she did it dipped in and bounced a little. Suta curled up facing away from him as he pulled the blanket up to them both. Suta twitched when Luffy slid his arm across her waist and scooted a little closer. Luffy fell asleep shortly after, Suta couldn't blame him though. Suta could feel his breath against her neck. It was amazingly steady.

"_Chopper said all his organs were giving out but isn't his lung an organ? It seems working fine to me." _She thought with a sigh of relief_, "Then maybe he's getting better." _A weight was lifted from her tired shoulders. Suta couldn't sleep (honestly she was a little uncomfortable) like Luffy had. But she didn't want to anyway, she wanted to remember this romantic scene forever. At least it was untill Luffy started to snore, but it got a giigle from Suta so all was well. Suta hoped no one would come in and see them together. Why? Not even she was sure. Suta was in there for about an hour and a half now. No one cared; they understood. Suta closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep. About an hour or two later clouds of dust woke Suta. Suta partcially sat up, when she did Luffy's arm slid down. Through the fumes she could see a figure. Who ever it was had busted down the door causing the dust. Suta sat there with her eyes fixed on the figure who was advancing towards them. Once the figure came close enough to see clearly Suta's eyes widened. He looked just like Luffy except with a different outfit and he had semi-dak circles under his piercing eyes. The scar under his left eye was there too.

"Luffy??" she asked in confused wonder.

"Aw man I was trying not to be seem!" he said aggravated. Suta slowly turned her head and saw Luffy next to her. She gasped and quickly turned her head to the imposter.

"Well that plan is ruined," he stated.

"Mr. 2 what are you doing here??" she asked quite maddened with his loud ruckus.

"What?? I'm not Mr. 2!!" he slighly shouted.

"Then touch your cheek."

"Ok," he said as he slapped his hand upon his cheek. Nothing.

"The other one." The imposter sighed and slapped his other cheek. Nothing.

"So… so… you are Luffy…" she said as her pupils thinned.

"Heh. That's me!" he said with a quite evil smirk.

"Then who is he?"

"Mr. 2." He said plainly.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" she screamed.

"Naw I was just kidding! He's Luffy." he said. Suta looked back and saw that Luffy pinched his eyes tighter and stirred in his bed. Suta sighed and said,

"Don't do that! So how is there two Luffys?? Am I dreaming?" she asked.

"Nope," he said plainly as he started looking ar her up and down.

"What are you doing?"

"You must be Suta."

"E—yeah. "

"I see why Luffy's got the hotts for you." Suta jumped back in surprise by his statement.

"Wow, you're a LOT hotter in real life than in my memory." He said gazing at her. Suta sat there dumbfounded.

"Hey baby, wanna come with me and dump them?" Suta's mouth dropped for awhile before she answered,

"No, way!" Luffy gave an evil smirk at Suta.

"Oh, but you will on way or another!"

"You're not Luffy!"

"Now, now don't call me that lame name. Call me Dragon after my father."

"You don'y deserve it anyway!" she accidentally screamed. She slapped her mouth and listened. She heard Lufy snoring behind her. Suta gave a sigh of relief since she hadn't woken him up.

"Who are you REALLY?" she asked.

"I'm Luffy's clone. The process destroys the original's organs. I came to finish the job and dump the body into the ocean without any one knowing. Then become the new Mugiwara captain. That was the quack's plan anyway. I killed him. He wanted to control me. Oh and he altered my genes so now I'm evil instead of carefree." It all sank in but Suta only sat there.

"So he's going to die…" she whispered.

"Yeah, but you've got me and I'm SO much better!!"

"Narcissist!!"

"Tsk tsk you shouldn't call names!" he said plainly wagging his pointer finger, "But I like it!"

"Wierdo." Dragon turned away and said,

"Since you won't cooperate, I'll just kidnap you!"

"You wouldn't dare! You do know Luffy's right here and he WOULD fight you!!"

"Yeah. But you don't want him to get hurt do you? After all he's dieing and I am his equal but in perfect health. You really would risk his life for yours?? Man!! That's too good! I'm liking you even more!" Suta sat there, she hadn't thought of it like that.

"Even if Luffy can't the rest of the crew can!"

"1. they don't know I'm evil. They'll just think I'm plain old Luffy. 2. Luffy's the captain for a reason. He is because he's the strongest!!" Suta had been beat but she wasn't ready to give up yet.

"What about all at once?"

"Lets find out!" He was gone suddenly and when he reappeared he was a few inches away facing her. He grabbed under her butt and lifted her over his shoulder. It happened so fast Suta didn't do or say anything for awhile.

"Hey stop it!! Let go of me!! I'm wearing a jumper!! Everyone will be able to see my underwear!!" she shouted as he was stepping out of the doorway. Dragon looked over at her butt and nodded his head.

"So they will," he said with a smirk.

"Uhh!! You pervert!!!" she shouted as she pounded her fists against his back. Dragon stepped out into the sunlight and started to make his way across the deck.

"Oi! Luffy?? Why are you up?? And what are you doing with Suta??" Usopp asked when he saw Dragon.

"Heh," was his reply.

"CHOPPER!!! LUFFY'S OUT OF BED!!!" Usopp called to Chopper who was in the kitchen. Chopper slammed the door open.

"Sorry, Luffy. Don't mean to be a tattle tale," said Usopp.

"Luffy!!! Get back into bed!!!!... and.. and put Suta down!!!" Chopper shouted.

"You're not the boss of me." He replied with a glare.

"LUFFY!! DO WHAT CHOPPER SAYS!!!" shouted Nami as she walked up to him. Without hesitation Dragon shouted,

"Gomu Gomu no… Whip!!!" Dragon flung Nami to the wall and knocked her out. Blood drbbled down from her lips as everyone stared.

"LUFFY!!! YOU BAKA!! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO NAMI-SWAN!!!!" shouted Sanji.

"I'm not Luffy," he said plainly. Zoro and Robin had gatherd by then.

"Why did you do that to Nami, captain-san?" asked Robin.

"I already said I'm NOT LUFFY!!! And none of you are the boss of me. Period." He replied. After Dragn had made his self clear Sanji swept his eyes over Suta.

"Ahhhh!!! Suta-swan wears pink underwear!!!! MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!!" shouted Sanji. Suta blushed and then Dragon said,

"Don't look at my woman that way you moron!!!" Everyone was set back and became silent.

"Now Luffy, she's not YOURS. She's not anyone's. And you're obviously hallucinating," said Chopper calmly.

"He's not Luffy. He's a clone!" remarked Suta.

"She's right," he anouced with smirk. With that he slid Suta off his shoulder. When he did her dress slipped up over her hips completely showing her underwear. Suta blushed and jerked it down quickly.

"So you're going to let me stay?" she asked.

"Can I take Suta?" Dragon inquired ignoring Suta.

"NO!!" shouted everyone except Zoro who said, "Sure."

"ZORO!!!" shouted Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji.

"Fine. I'll just have to kidnap her then," he said with an evil grin as Zoro was fighting off Chopper Usopp and Sanji.

"I don't think so," remarked Zoro pulling out his swords.

"What made you change you're mind?" sassed Usopp.

"I THOUGH HE WAS KIDDING!!!! I mean you don't just come in and ask to kidnap someone!!!!" snapped Zoro. Chopper had some rumble balls ready and was in heavy point. Sanji stood in battle stance while Usopp loaded his sling shot.

"Heh. I was hoping it would come to this!" he remarked not preparing at all. Once he was finished speaking he pushed Suta aside. With a yelp she was flung back against the rail. Zoro came up fast shouting,

"ONNIII!!!..." It seems he wasn't fast enough for Dragon shoved harshly into the mast. The mast gave a splitting crack and fell on Zoro. Sanji came up next, he jumped into the air did some fancy summersaults and started to heave himself down. Dragon stretched his arms and flung himself to the Mikan bushes. Sanji crashed through the deck floorboards and before he could look up Dragon was right on top of him. Dragon had jumped off and landed on Sanji's head. Even before Sanji fell Dragon shoved his weight against his head which broke Sanji's neck. A sound everyone was able to distinguish. Sanji fell to the ground and coughed some blood up. When Dragon looked over at the remaining two, only Chopper was there.

"Na?" he said as he cocked his head.

"USOPP EXPLODING STAR!!" Dragon turned his head swiftly and dodged the flaming star. It was so close it scorched his nose. The star hit a mikan bushes and sent it exploding into flames. Usopp jumped back and Dragon gave him a glare. Eventually Usopp started to load his sling again. Dragon saw the opening and rushed over bellowinging,

"Gomu Gomu no!!!...PISTOLA!!!!" Dragon thrust his clenched fist forward and hit Usopp in the face. As Dragon's arm snapped back Usopp was sent flying and he hit Merry's head. The Head cracked and fell to the rocks below along with Usopp.

"USOPPU!!" screamed Chopper. Dragon smirked and laughed evily. He stopped suddenly and tilted his head and muttered,

"Gumu Gumu no…" then he shouted, "Gattling Gun!!!!" Chopper was thrust against the back rail as Dragon smiled even wider. Soon Chopper was catapulted off the Going Merry to the hard ground where he laid there unconsious. Some rubble was shifted as Zoro appeared with his head down and blood dripping off.

"They may be beat, but you'll find it isn't that easy in my case." He said as he lifted his head and glared at him. He put Ichimoji in his mouth and got ready to strike.

"Finally, a worthy opponent!" Dragon stated.

_"Well…he certainly is Luffy's clone… but.. he seemms stronger… or has Luffy strengthened since then?" _Zoro thought waitng for his next move Dragon started pumping his legs and started turning pink not to mention his body was steaming. As the steam puffed iton the air and thinned Zoro plunged foewar and yelled,

**"**BULL CHARGE!!" Zoro had given most of his strength into this attack. As soon as Zoro started to shout Dragon had disappeared. He was behind Zoro hovering in the air. Zoro was barely fast enough to turn his head and whittness his attack.

"GOMU GOMU NO JETO…. SPEAR!!!!!!" Dragon pounded Zoro through the floor boards below the deck. Dragon landed nicely and the steam thinned while his skin color changed back.

"Well, that was sorta boring," he said with a sigh. Robin wanted to stop him but she figured that someone needed to tend to their wounds so she stayed put. Dragon heaved Suta up. Suta had not moved. She had scooted her knees to her stomach and sat wide eyed. She couldn't believe he had done it that easily. Soon Suta started to struggle even though she knew it was no use. Dragon turned and started to walk off when he stopped.

"You're not going to challenge me?" he asked.

"No," she said watching him leave.

"LET GO OF ME!!!! HELP!! SANJI!! ZORO!! CHOPPER!! USOPP!!" she cried out in vain as tears streamed to the ground, "I'm so sorry…it's all my fault." Dragon had jumped down to the rocks and started walking away when some one shouted at him.

"_**LET GO OF MY NAKAMA!!!!!!!"**_

* * *

Sry about it being late, I had a LOT of homework. If you read pls review, it really encourages authors to keep writing. And sry about any spelling mistakes. The Spell Check doesn't work on this computer. Enjoy! 


	3. Luffy VS Luffy

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Oda Sensei does!

**Luffy V.S. Luffy**

Suta looked up with tears staining her face and then her eyes thinned with joy as more tears poured. Suta bit her bottom lip to stop the tears but it had no effect. Luffy was outside the door way with the door and its hinges scattered at his feet. Its was far but you could see Luffy was not happy. His eyes were narrowed down upon Dragon with hatred. As his hair lapped his face in the wind Dragon called out.

"What you gonna do about it?" With a cursing smile he dropped Suta harshly to the rock below. Suta gave a yelp and afterward slowly sat up. Luffy didn't hesitate as he leaped off the Going Merry. Merry creaked from the massive amount of pressure Luffy thrust upon it as he screamed with rage welling inside him. Dragon had not expected Luffy to be so quick and was smashed into the bedrock. Luffy didn't land upon his feet when he bounded away from Dragon after the strike. Luffy skidded across the boulders causing rocks and stones hurling into the air. When the dust settled Dragon made his move. He aimed for the head and fired his arm. It stretched across the wasteland and hit its target. Luffy had neither time to dodge nor the energy. He hit the Going Merry harshly and smashed through the boards. As the dust rose Luffy huffed in all he could breathe and shrieked,

"**YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!! SHE'S MY NAKAMMMAAAA!!!**"

"_Luffy..." _Suta whispered to herselfHappiness and sadness caught her breathe and held it tightly.

Dragon let the wind howl at him awhile before he answered, "YOU KNOW I LOVE HER JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO!!"

"**WHATEVER YOU FEEL IT'S NOT LOVE!!" **Luffy shouted out resting his weight on the shattered side of the hull. Blood was dripping from his chin, he was breathing heavily, and one of his eyes was drooping. Suta gasped and shouted out,

"LUFFY!!!! STOP IT!!!" Luffy was silent as he gazed at her.

"See!! She doesn't love you!!! We'll be going now!!" Dragon bellowed with a laugh. Suta stood up and slapped Dragon twice. Dragon grasped his cheeks and which were red from the blows.

"IT'S NOT THAT!!! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!!!" after a pause of crying and inhaling short, quick breaths shouted again, "I WON'T BE ABLE TO LIVE KNOWING YOU DIED FOR ME IN VAIN!!!"

"So you want me to watch him take you away??!" he shouted across the wasteland that separated them.

"I want you to live! But if …if" she started crying harder as she spoke, "if it has to be this way then YES!!" Suta fell to her knees and wept bitterly.

"Suta, it won't be in vain… I promise," he replied.

"You promise??" Luffy smiled widely. Suta wiped her tears away and shouted,

"THEN KICK HIS BUTT SO HARD IT GOES TO HIS FACE!!!"

"RIGHT!!"

"I won't allow that!!!" Dragon screamed. Dragon was quick and went into second gear. Dragon was a blur as he zapped behind Luffy. Luffy was confused as he stood there. Dragon gave a swift blow to his head. Luffy coughed and blood splattered to the ground. Suta bit her lip and watched nervously. Dragon looked around as Luffy lay there breathing hard. Luffy tried to stand but Dragon thrust his foot upon him. Luffy's back cracked as he clashed with the stone.

"Now don't go anywhere," said Dragon as he walked off and his skin turned tan again. Luffy was breathing so harshly his throat was dry and it felt sticky. His mouth tasted of bitter blood as well. Dragon came back shortly after and looked down and said,

"Look at yourself! You're so pathetic it shames me that I'm a clone of you!" Luffy gulped and wheezed as he tried to say a come back.

"Don't trouble yourself. I know what you're going to say. You're going to say something like 'this isn't over' or 'I'm not beat yet'. But the sad truth is that you are beat. The only thing is that it's not sad!" he said with a smirk. Luffy looked at Dragon's hand. In his hand he tightly clenched a steel pole. He must have picked it up from the debris close by. Luffy struggled to move his stiffened body. Luffy turned over onto his belly and tried to crawl away.

"Hold still you worm!!" Dragon shouted. Dragon kicked Luffy's side so he turned over.

"I want to see your face when I drive this through you!" Dragon said with a smirk. Luffy grasped his side that throbbed. Suta gasped and ran over to where Dragon was standing over Luffy. A tear streamed from the corner of her eye and trickled into the air.

"_I shouldn't have agreed… Luffy! I won't let you die for me!" _

Suta sped up as Dragon raised his arms with the pole tightly grasped in his hands. Suta barely made in time as she tackled Dragon to the ground. Dragon and Suta skidded away as the rod clinked to the ground. Dragon tightly pinched his eyes closed even after they stopped. Suta thought she had knocked him out until his hand slid down her hips and then up her jumper. Suta's eyes shot wide open and she slapped him even harder then last time. She jumped of Dragon and ran to Luffy. Luffy had started to crawl over to her as well. Suta halted next to him and dropped to her knees.

"Luffy! I take it back please stop!" Suta cried desperately. Luffy choked when he tried to speak. Suta gently lifted Luffy's head onto her knees. Luffy gasped in air from the pain. His backbone was shifted out of place when she moved him.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry Luffy!" Suta said as tears welled in her eyes. Luffy gave a sad smile and closed his eyes. Dragon soon gloomed over them. Dragon grabbed Suta's waist and tried to tear her from Luffy. Suta leaned inward and pulled Luffy's head to her chest and then screamed,

"No no no no no!!" Dragon finally pulled her off and she was flung into the air. She skidded away from Luffy and yelped. Suta wiped the blood from her mouth as she stood up.

"DRAGON!!!" she screamed. Dragon stood up after bending down to pick up the pole. Suta's eyes glowed blue and the wind picked up as it spiraled around her. Suta gave an evil smile as she was suddenly next to Dragon.

"This should be exciting!" Suta hissed into his ear like a snake ready to pounce. Dragon gulped as he looked back at her.

_"She's so fast my eyes couldn't even keep up with her!!" _thought Dragon in a panic.

"You're acting like a baby left in a cardboard box. And I thought you were strong!" she mocked across the distance.

_"Crap! She did it again! How come I can't see her??" _Suta thrust her arms out and a gray stone flipped down her arm like armor and caught fire. Dragon gazed stiff at the blaze of sure death. She smiled and leapt forward. She punched his in the cheek before he even blinked. Not only did it send him spiraling backward but smoke rose off his face. Where she had punched him left a scorch of black smolder upon his frightened face.

"Oh c'mon!! You're no fun!" she howled.

"W-what are you??!" he called out.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten! I have the power of the Devil Devil fruit!!

"_That's right! Crap!! I don't stand a chance!!" _thought Dragon, "_Ok. I just need to keep my wits_."

"So you do remember!" she said.

"Wh- how'd you-???"

"I can read minds." She said as she flew into the air. The fire wisped into the air and the stones upon her arms seeped into her arms. The earth rumbled and pulled Dragon to the ground as if hands had thrust upon the island. Cracks spread across the land and it trembled open. Screams and howls of infinite pain and anguish from torture filled the air that pierced his heart with fear.

"No… it can't be…" The very pits of hell opened into the realm of life, but life no more. Every evil know to man which were born in that wrenched place flew out and their cries rang in his ears. Envy, hate, greed, lust, pride, wrath, gluttony, and sloth had a fowl stench of rotten flesh and stale blood lingered in the air along with agony; which they and we know so well. The flames of unknown dyes to his sight blazed the earth and sky. The voices of the dead and damned whispered and wailed to him. He covered his ears and screamed. After awhile he could not resist their voices. He meandered to edge of the earth where the heat wave scorched his hair upward form the core of pain and suffering. His eyes widened as he saw the souls looking up and calling… calling… He saw a glimpse of himself plunged into a realm of nothing, but what he could now only imagine. He gulped as sweat fell upon the gasping souls all twisted, mangled, and burned who already paid more than a thousand deaths. Where they had no heart which was carved out by the devil himself. And their jaws hung as they longed to tear his flesh form his bone striving to relieve their thirst with his blood. Suta laughed as he sat there unsteadily about to fall in. Luffy finally was able to stand and leapt forward and jumped across the abyss not looking down from which the demons whispered. He collided with Suta and they both toppled to the ground.

"What are you doing??! And I thought you were dead!!" Suta shrieked in anger. Luffy paused only a moment and kissed her. Her eyes closed and the blue light that shone faded away. When his lips were not touching hers he noticed she was unconscious. The earth trembled once more and it looked as if it stitched itself up and all the cries of the souls that remain there for an eternity of death were silenced along with it. The skies that were gloomed became clear and bright once more. Dragon fell to his face and lay there breathing heavily with fear. Luffy rolled over and gasped for air. His back bone was still out of place which only made things worse. Suta's eyes slowly opened some what and she glanced over.

"Luffy…" she said weakly.

With a gasp of air he replied, "I'm here." Luffy fumbled his hand around and grasped her hand tightly. Suta's eyes welled with tears as she spoke,

"Luffy, I hope that NEVER happens again…. It… it was so horrible! I couldn't control myself!"

"Don't worry, I'll watch over you," said Luffy in wisp so quietly Suta had to strain her ears. Suta let the last of her tears trickle down her cheeks and smiled. Suta nodded her head and her lips quivered but she successfully held back the tears. Dragon had finally gathered his wits and stood over them.

"Game over." Luffy looked up with him with one eye half lidded and had no strength the show an intimidating face. Dragon kicked their hands free form each other. Suta and Luffy were too weak to move. Then Dragon gave a harsh kick to Luffy so he rolled away from Suta.

"I don't want you squirting blood over my girl." he said with an exhausted smirk, "Huh? What's this?" Dragon noticed in the middle of Luffy's back was a bulge. Dragon bent down and ripped off Luffy's vest then threw behind him. The vest wavered to ground like paper. He saw his skin was stretched out with part of his spine bulging out.

"Oh yeah, I broke your back! You wondering how? I have a special type of sea stone in my shoes. But the quack wasn't a total failure he invented a way to suppress it against me. So when I kick you, you don't have your rubber powers so I can break your bones. Neat huh? Well I guess I'll fix it for you," he said with a smirk. Dragon crashed his foot with the sea stone embedded in his shoe. It forced his vertebrae into place. Luffy gave a shriek of pain as he bridged his back. Dragon strutted over to the rod that lay in the distance. Suta had gained some of her strength and sat up.

"Luffy??"

"Yea?"

"Can… can I tell you something??" Luffy nodded.

"I feel like a wimp crying so much! You should abandon me because your crew doesn't deserve wimps like me!!" Luffy just looked at her for awhile before he spoke.

"Suta, that's not true. Because you cry doesn't mean you're a wimp. It means you care. And I love that about you," he said with a big smile.

"Awwww…. This romantic mushy scene is over now," said Dragon as he approached.

"DRAGON!!" cried Suta.

"What??"

"If- if I come willingly will you spare him?" she asked hopefully.

"No," he said plainly.

"Why not?!"

"Because he'll just come back for you."

"What if he promises not to??" she said, "You will won't you Luffy??"

"No," Luffy said after a pause, "I'd rather die."

"Well, fortunately I can arrange that!" barked Dragon.

"NO!!" Suta cried out in vain.

"Suta, don't forget me," with that Luffy smiled but kept his lidded eyes upon Suta. Tears rolled down as Suta bawled,

"I won't Luffy!!" Luffy smiled even bigger but it wasn't as happy it was sadder. Dragon raised the pole but Luffy rolled to away and the rod struck through the stone.

"ARRG!!! This is lasting too long!! Will you JUST DIE??!!!" bellowed Dragon. Luffy had much determination and decided to live. But it wasn't on the menu. Luffy jumped into the air getting ready to attack. Dragon smoked as he bubbled his legs up and down into second gear.

"STOP MOVING!!" Dragon jumped and whisked above Luffy.

"GOMU GOMU NO!!!... **JETO PISTOLA**!!!!" Dragon thrust his arm forward faster than Luffy's eyes could perceive and he spiraled down hitting the stone. Dragon landed near by and strutted over to Luffy.

"GOMU GOMU NO!!!... **JETO BAZOOKA**!!!" Luffy gasped blood and it splattered against Dragon's face and clothes. Luffy created a chasm as he was forced into the rocky earth. The hole was six feet deep. The rocks crumble and toppled upon Luffy. Dragon walked off and Luffy somehow managed to crawl out of the trench. He couldn't do anything but lay there. He could hardly even breathe. Dragon thrust the rod from the bedrock and strolled back over to Luffy.

"Hey thanks for saving the trouble of hauling you out! This pole isn't long enough to reach all the way down there from up here!" Dragon said with a chuckle. Luffy gave a dry gulp and looked at Suta. Suta had tears in her eyes and was biting her lip.

_"Luffy!!" _Suta thought with a sniffle.

"This is the end!" he exclaimed. Dragon thrust the shaft harshly and it went through Luffy and even into the rock underneath. Luffy's stomach squirted blood and it seeped into his pants making it look like someone dyed them red. The blood coughed from his lungs ran down his neck and the blood bathed his chest. Luffy had blood splatters across his face and the rocks. Luffy wheezed but it soon stopped. His eyes glazed over with death and he became still. Suta gasped not believing what just happened. Dragon let go of the pipe and smeared the blood attempting to wipe it away with the back of his hand. Dragon brushed the blood on his hands onto his pants. Dragon drew near to Suta. Suta got up ignoring her pain and ran past Dragon. Dragon was so dumbfounded he stood there. Suta grabbed the blood stained pole and pulled it out of his motionless chest.

"LUFFY!! CAN YOU HEAR ME??!!!" she desperately cried. Luffy didn't respond in the slightest.

"Captain-san…" whispered Robin as she helped her nakama with their wounds.

"He's DEAD!!" Dragon called out at her.

"NononoNONONONO**NONONO**-!!! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!!" she bawled. She ripped the bottom of her dress and tied it tightly across his wound to stop the blood flow. There probably wasn't enough blood left anyway but Suta didn't want to admit it. She tipped his head and breathed into his lungs then pressed against his chest. Dragon came and pulled her away before she could accomplish anything.

"A deals a deal baby," he said then heaved her on his shoulder. Suta kicked wildly and grabbed at the air with her bloody hands.

"**LLLLUUUFFFFFFYYYYYYYY!!!!**" she called out more than once. Soon she bowed her head and  
wept bitterly.

* * *

Reader's note: Sry it took so long!!!!! Mozilla and our firewall was being stupid. Plus I've had EXTREME amounts of homework. Pls enjoy and remember to review!! btw if i don't get enough reviews i'll think no one likes it so i'll delete it. T.T 


	4. The Wilted Flower

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Oda sensei does!

**The Wilted Flower**

You're creating a path of tears," Dragon remarked. Suta tried to stifle her sniffs to look less weak. There was an awkward silence as Dragon walked along the dirt path. Suta was still on top of his shoulder as they were walking for about 30 minutes now. Suta's stomach felt sick because of the bobbling caused by the movement when Dragon walked. She gave it no thought though. Suta tried to think it was all a dream but the realism of Luffy dieing haunted her thoughts. Suta's face felt stiff from the tears. Her eyes must be dehydrated because she couldn't cry anymore. Suta decided to let her mind wander and started looking at the scenery. On one side a forest covered the landscape on the other a cliff stood high and firm towering above them. Suta hadn't seen much land because Emperor Weather never let her off the ship. When she was little she thought the whole world was one big sea. Now that she thinks about it she realizes how silly that sounds. She had always liked the smell of pine but it could never fill the emptiness she felt.

"You hate me," he said randomly. Suta couldn't help but feel guilty. She had never really been able to keep a grudge. Suta forgave Emperor Weather but she NEVER wanted to see his face again. Suta thought Emperor Weather was the worst guy in the world, but Dragon gave her a new perspective. Suta didn't have one thought of forgiveness in her mind now though. She couldn't ever EVER forgive someone who killed the first person who truly loved her and ripping her away from her nakama.

"Well, what else would you expect??" she snapped.

"I'm not sure."

"Shows how smart you are!"

"He and I are clones so I don't have half a brain as well."

"Were..."

"Well I couldn't help but fall in love with you."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE?!"

"I met you didn't i?"

"Yea then you killed me."

"I did? How did I do that??"

"You were right."

"Right about what?? What??"

"I do hate you," Suta said bluntly. She swore she could hear his heart sink. Sink out of position hanging by the threads of his veins. He was quiet once again. Suta felt guilty but he deserved it. She felt anger swell in her heart and it felt about to burst along with herself. Burst into millions of tears representing pure misery. But she stayed whole although against her wishes. Now she was back to where she was again. It seemed to be her fate, her destiny. To be in pain and suffering.

"What must I do to get you to love me?" he asked.

"Go kill yourself!" Suta boldly stated. Once again he was silent. After fighting herself to decide what to say she said,

"Where are we going anyway?"

"I've been planning this for sometime and I had a cabin built on this island because I knew you would come. It was the quack who lured Luffy here. Then he copied him and created me. I decided to take things into my own hands and betrayed him then killed him. Then I used Luffy to get you here. But I missed you while I took a potty break and had to change things a little. And so soon we'll be at the cabin as planned."

"Did you ever spy on us??"

"A little, just before I busted in."

"Humph! But you didn't have a plan how to get me to fall in love with you?"

"Well I did. I was supposed to throw Luffy overboard and place myself as captain. You would think I was Luffy and Wah-la!"

"But if you were spying on me for a few minutes then you knew I would be in there so why didn't you just wait?"

"Good point! I don't have a clue."

"Of course you don't."

"But enough with this stupid maple stuff! I'll get you to love me one way or another!! And if not I still have your body!!"

"UGHH!! YOU SICKO!! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME INTO BED WITH YOU!!"

"I'm stronger than you and you know it!!"

"Don't under estimate me!!"

"I'm not!!"

"AH! YOU LITTLE-!!" Suta started to flail her arms and legs but like he said she was too weak. Especially since she had been crying her eyes out. She felt limp and he grasped her tighter like she was merely a rag doll. She didn't give in physically but inwardly she knew it was hopeless. After the great struggle she only thrashed a little at random times. As they passed the young trees on the side of the road they heard a branch crack. Dragon's head snapped in its direction and stopped. She froze. A roar sounded as a tree fell close by. Then out from the covering of the trees a black bear charged. Dragon dodged the strike and the bear struck into the cliff. It fell to the ground and moaned but started to get up. You could see all the clumps in its fur and its wretched smell was overwhelming. It must not have been able to find any other food but them. Dragon leaped to the nearest tree that was also the sturdiest. He put her up as high as the tree would allow without its branch breaking.

"Stay there while I beat up our dinner!!" Dragon ordered her. He faced the bear and they had a stand off for a moment. Then the bear charged once again but stopped before hitting a tree. They faced each other and Suta finally figured how to control one of the bird devil fruits. Suta then made her arms into a feathery pattern of wings and flew off. Dragon looked up and shouted,

"GET BACK HERE SUTA!!"

"YEAH RIGHT!" Then Dragon was tackled by the bear against the cliff. The bear gave a grunt of success. But then Dragon latched his hands onto the bear and stretched out his neck.

"_GOMU GOMU NO--!! _**KANE!! **(bell)" The bear was knocked out and probably had brain damage. Dragon could see Suta in the distance. He scanned the forest for two good trees close to each other. Once he spotted the couple of trees he ran and stretched his arms grasping the trees. Then he flung himself into the air screaming,

"_GOMU GOMU NO_** ROCKET!!**" Suta Looked back to see the distance she had made but to her surprise she saw him soaring toward her like a missile. Suta tried to fly faster but Dragon was already too close. He grabbed around her waist and from the extra weight they started descending to the forest.

"GET OFFA ME!!" Suta cried out.

"NEVA !!" Dragon yelled playfully like it was a game. They glided down until Suta changed back to human form. Then they plummeted, gaining speed as they fell. Dragon forced Suta closer and then they plunged into the earth and bedrock causing an effect of a meteor. Suta leapt off of Dragon and through the smoke. But because of the haze she tripped. Suta got up quickly and noticed she had skinned her knee. Blood trickled down to her ankle as she ran. She went the opposite direction hoping to get back to the Going Merry, hoping they hadn't left yet. Dragon scurried up and saw her heading the opposite way down the dirt road. He ran but not catching much distance. Suta stumbled often but always regained her footing. Suta turned a corner and saw the shore. And the Going Merry.

"MINNNNNNAAAAAAAAA!!" Suta shouted hoarsely. Dragon shifted to second gear and was a few feet ahead of Suta. Suta rammed into Dragon and then Dragon grabbed her and darted out of sight. Robin looked up from tending to her crew who were laid carefully across the tattered deck.

"Suta-san??" After no answer Robin guessed it was only her imagination.

"I told you to stay put!!" Dragon shouted angrily. Suta was silent. Then Dragon struck Suta. From the impact Suta's head turned sideways. She still did not speak.

"I don't wanna be mean but you make me!! You will obey me and my rules!!" Dragon strictly stated. Suta looked at the ground and did not reply. Dragon became excessively angry. He grabbed Suta's cheeks with one hand and then yelled,

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!!" Suta sucked in her lip and looked him in the eye. She saw Luffy and started crying.

"Great." Dragon hauled her up again and strolled off again. Suta some how stopped the stream. Soon they passed the bear then a forked road.

_"Left ,left. Gotta remember left." _As they moved onwards she saw a tall stone. It looked like a statue. If so it must be very old because it had chunks missing and vines twisting around it. Not much afterwards they passed another statue but this one was carved into the cliff. And it was a much bigger one. It towered all the way too the tip of the summit. Her face was cut out and the missing parts could not be found. Soon Suta fell asleep of exhaustion.

"uh..." She groaned. Her stomach ached even more from the bobbing.

"Ah, you're awake!" Dragon said with a smile.

"AND HERE WE ARE!! THE CABIN OF _LOVE_!!"

"How long was I asleep?!"

"About--2 hours."

"WHA-?? No way!! Its really that far??"

"Now we can go _rest_ in bed!!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!!" Suta acted quickly and kicked Dragon hard where the sun don't shine with her renewed strength. Dragon dropped her in the effort to crouch in pain. He fell to his knees and clenched his teeth. He glanced up and noticed Suta was gone.

"... curse... you- Suta... I swear... I'll hurt you... ten fold!" he vowed while trembling in pain. Suta ran and each tree whizzed by and the grass faded. She came into a clearing with a field of flowers. The flowers swayed in the breeze. The stems were strangely long but it looked remarkable. She envied the flowers. They were free. She was sorta like one. A wilted flower. She flopped down and watched the clouds. She wished to have their freedom and pass on from this life onto the next. She wished she could remember who told her a tale about the clouds. She muttered them and let her mind cloud.

_See the clouds_

_Seeing you_

_They know, they care_

_No peace_

_No serenity_

_No love_

_They're hearts cried_

_And now it is empty_

_As empty as the air_

_And the air not caring_

_Not for a moment_

_Without_

_Love_

_Peace_

_Serenity._

_during life_

_The universe promised_

_Promised for it in the next_

_And so they roll along_

_Along with time_

_Hoping for_

_the love they never received_

_and their sorrow still lingers._

_lingers in the rain._

She closed her eyes and imagined that the flowers covered her completely and so if he did walk by he would never ever find her. But he was wrong. He had more brain than Luffy; he just didn't use it very often. In that case she knew he would find her. Plus she didn't have a clear knowing of a route to freedom or nakama to help her.

"That was a wonderful poem!" Suta sat up in alarm and searched around her. She didn't know where he was, but she knew it was Dragon. But would Dragon say that? No. Not after that kick. Someone else is on the island.


End file.
